Citizens of the World
by BumblePrime217
Summary: Those who worked with them know the real story. They established who was good and who was bad. They kept them hidden and protected them with their compassion, their cover stories, and their guns. But what about the people. Those who don't know the real story. Those who established that they're dangerous.
1. Tranquility

When everyone heard of the attack on Qatar, there were some concerned people. But like paper, they just used it and got on with their lives. People like Sarah Lennox thought otherwise.

Then the meteors hit Tranquility. News about aliens came up. One viral video made it out, about a UFO crash landing by his friends outside, himself included. Besides a modified Search and Rescue Hummer H2, nothing was out the ordinary.

A family man with his wife found their grand pool destroyed. They found their young daughter standing by said pool as well. They were baffled by the story she told: "Mommy! Daddy! I saw a giant Tooth Fairy!"

An onlooker, many in fact, saw the one that hit the stadium.

A truck driver swore he saw some giant metal dude just standing there when he drove by. The trucker, Peter, told the story to his friend, Frank, who discarded it as a hallucination. His other friends did as well and soon believed them.

People in the suburbs were especially concerned when they saw a convoy of exotic looking vehicles. Even more so an hour later when a group of government vehicles patrolled the area, specifically at the Witwicky residence.

Not so long after that, many couldn't believe the sight they saw. A 32ft tall robot was running down the street from helicopters. When it "disappeared" the government guys hurriedly asked them which way it went. Fearing for their lives, many said it was last seen at the canals. Then they had their answer, the helicopters, like a switch, decided to check the canals for themselves. Citizens were in a panic and rushed to either their homes or some place out the city. Some even decided to leave the state. The government guys blocked a two mile radius in places leading to the canal, with roadblocks restricting access. When they got what they wanted, the dissipated like children with new toys.


	2. Mission City

They called it the Soldier's Run, the complex highway system that led to Mission City and military bases. Ordinarily, people would just go on about their business, but today? Today was different. Many people were frustrated when speedy cars blocked their path. Some confused with what was going on due to military presence. A "Local Law Enforcer" tried to catch up with the speedsters peacefully, but the Buffalo had other plans.

People were either extremely angry when it bashed them off the road, or extremely scared or injured when it flipped them over. The commotion caused civilians on the overpass to stop and stare. The majority thought it was the filming of a major summer blockbuster. The people following the Saleen and Buffalo were shocked when it transformed into this... thing. They called it the "hockey brawler". Some others were going to lose their ship when the semi transformed as well.

Unlike the modern society, who were concerned with their phones, these people were concerned with their lives.

The "hockey brawler" decided to practice his charging skills on the bus, the few inside never seeing their families again.

-

Joanie and John were having a, weird day. First her husband/his dad told them his project at Hoover Dam went sideways. Then this maniacal beast crashed in front of them. Joanie hit the brakes. Another one fell too. The hyper one took a cheapshot at the blue one before the latter brutally took out its optic. The impact sent it off the freeway and down below, the blue following after it. "Cool mom!" John was now excited.

"No! I mean no. It's just like your father said, a freak of nature." Joanie was going to have a thorough discussion with her husband about his obsession when she got home.

-

Mission City was a tourist attraction the day it was created. It's called Mission City because it was one of the most sought out piece of land in the old days, because people had a mission to claim the treasure. Apply that to what had happen, most say it was a twisted version of Deja Vu. The military and the fancy cars arrived, and oh boy. Many thought they wanted some treasure. People walked away in disgust, fear, or just came forward in interest.

The fighter came, and then they paced. Green smoke was popped, and like a moth to a flame, it attacked. Robots, two of them came, and people really scurried. The guy in the truck managed to get out before it exploded, the two robots flew overhead. The few onlookers tried not to get crushed by the yellow one's legs. A moment of peace came, and people were still running in fear. Some were baffled by a kid trying to communicate with the yellow one. The others paying no mind to the scene before them.

The civilians managed to get a head start to get clear of the tank that was arriving. One victim, Stacy, was unaware of the situation outside, and only of the presence of the tank did she realize the danger. She ran outside quickly only to find her car crushed, her car, her child, and her pet. It's noted that she committed suicide during the battle.

When said battle was over. Those military guys came up with a story: a _terrorist_ attack. The city inhabitants rioted and a guy named Leo Ponce DeLeon Spitz started the trend. The trend of exposing the truth. The people of Mission City won't be silenced. It wasn't a terrorist attack. But like paper, they were ignored.


	3. Shanghai

Years after Mission City, the conspiracies continued to rise. From from "Killer Rides" to "Turbo Foxes", the hunt never stopped. Now they were showing up everywhere. Worldwide.

The workers of a factory in Shanghai reported something suspicious, and then a top secret agency spinned a story: gas leak. After that an evacuation until got the civilians away from the "toxic spill". They didn't notice the "discreet" ice cream truck passing by.

Once the area was cleared, people wondered if it was some type of smog, since it was common in China.

Minutes later, explosions, ground pounding explosions. Observers from afar could minorly see something huge.

The few apartment complex reported hearing mechanical noises. One said he was almost killed by something-things.

Hundreds were killed when the robot dubbed "Wheel Bot" crashed through buildings, cars, and more cars when it traveled the bridge. Any "hawkeyes" could C-17 dropping a transforming truck. Hundreds more died when Wheel Bot crashed through the bridge, the truck from before trying to stop it.

A fan of the site TheRealEffingDeal. com caught the whole thing on camera from a ground level. Seconds later a vague black truck following the destruction.

When it was done, they left. And as usual they covered it up.

There was no covering up this.


	4. Global

"Citizens of the human hive-"

"Vous n'êtes pas seul dans cet univers-"

"Мы жили среди вас, скрытые."

"あなたが見ることができるように-"

"Podemos destruir tus ciudades a voluntad."

"Unless you turn over this boy. If you resist us, we will destroy, the world as you know."

-

"Homeland Security is calling it the biggest terrorist attack since 9/11-"

"The U.S.S. Roosevelt is-"

"The FBI is trying to locate the boy: Sam Witwicky."

"We believe he has information about these events. The FBI and Interpol are seeking the cooperation of world wide law enforcement."

Nationalists were helping their county find this Witwicky kid. Some were just ignorant and discarded the news. Paris was at the heart of this attack and it's people were trying to pick her up again. No cover stories this time, the military decided to play along for now. NSA Chief Galloway assured the public that everything was under control.

It wasn't.

Citizens were posting more and more pictures of those robots. Government hackers scrubbed most but not all of the evidence. Secretary of Defense John Keller told them, again that everything was under control. Unlike Galloway, they believed him more and went on with their lives.

Afraid, but strong.

-

The Fallen's Message:

"Citizens of the human hive, you are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden. And as you can see, we can destroy your cities at will. Unless you turn over this boy.

If you resist us, we will destroy, the world as you know it. "


	5. Giza

The worldwide search for Witwicky continued at an uneventful pace. Some dropped the hunt will others kept an eye out. Like a previous event before, they thought it was weird promotion for some movie. The search for the boy came to an end when he and his "family" passed a checkpoint. The local cops giving chase, but were unsuccessful.

Under 42 hours the world didn't care anymore, so the events that transpired in Egypt went unnoticed, except for a few.

When all was said and done, another catastrophic event happened under their noses.


	6. Detroit

You can add the citizens of Detroit to the list of people who knew about the aliens. Or as far as the world was concerned, a "terrorist attack". It _was_ a normal day when suddenly people's cars started transforming into robots. The "military" came to help. Help destroy their city. Yeah, those "military personnel" were Decepticon heavy gunners. When the top secret agency came at last, they brought in a green and white Hummer. An hour later, a Topkick that was also a robot. They tried to tell them they were the good guys, but the people weren't having it. They watched as went to complete his job, and some hours later it was "safe" again.


	7. Washington DC

Earlier on the news that day, there were reports of a destructive robotic chase on the highway, and then after, a block of the city was trashed. Exotic vehicles and a fire truck retreated to the suspicious Health and Human Services, where soon explosions eruptes, and the fire truck escaped.

That night, Washington was under siege, and the alien hunters were having a field day with the event.They managed to capture the robots transform into cars. Some filming strange alien ships. In an hour they seemingly disappeared. There were no sign of them. The ignorant people now believed the conspiracy of the aliens, some making precautions. While the government were making the decision the exile the revealed Autobots, the people were afraid, and wanted them to go home.


End file.
